Vamphala: The O' Finnegan Clan
by quinngirl117
Summary: The O' Finnegan family is one of the strongest family in the country, but all families have secrets and problems. One son is a closet gay, one son has a money problem, and the last daughter has an huger secret. What happens when the secrets come out? Will family and love for one another be strong enough for what is to come to the surface in this family? R&R Lemons beware.
1. Ch 1: Boyfriend for the Gay

Vamphala pronounced (Vamp- Hala).

Comes after Vamphala, a spin off. Characters from Vamphala maybe in this. Don't know about the country read the first ch of Vamphala.

* * *

Vamphala was a strong country for supernaturals. The O' Finnegan Clan are Elves. We are a family of Elves and we are a strong clan. I have 2 older brothers, and a twin sister. My name is Shay O' Finnegan. I am only 19, but I know a lot. Elves are known for well... knowing stuff. I was on my way to my close friends places, but I felt as if I wasn't alone. "Don't worry Shay it's only me." I froze for a second when I felt two strong arms around my waist only to calm down when i heard the voice. i sighed.

"You almost gave me a heart attack." I said and turned to Morgan. He smiled at me his cute and goofy, sexy smile. He had curly black hair and blue eyes. He was a shadow so he had ash all over him and his hair. Shadows are always covered in ash, can't go in the sun and can turn into an actual shadow. They can use the shadow around him as a weapon and in his other form, the shadow form, he can go through walls and stuff. My heart finally relaxed as he smiled at me.

"Sorry... were are you off to in a rush Shay?" He asked me and I sighed.

"Friends." He smiled almost evilly.

"Good." i frown and yelped in shocked when he grabbed my dick. "We can have some fun."

"Morgan." i hiss mad. "Were in public. People can see us."

"No one's hear." He said softly. My heart race.

"Look Morgan I- oh god." I groan as he squeezed. "Morgan if we get caught-

"Then they will see two gays feeling each other-

"Morgan I told you before we can't." i said pushing him back. "If my parents ever-

"Found out that you were gay they would cut your wonderful dick off. I know, but I'm horny, I'm bored, and I want to fuck. " I groan. "Come on baby don't be a tease." He said pulling me into his arms. "Feel me. I'm hard I need to relax more... please." He said with his cute puppy dog eyes. I groan as I pulled him into an alley ripping his black cotton v neck long sleeved shirt off. "Ooh aggressive today hmm. Just the way I like baby." He said as I pushed him against the wall. I kissed him deeply as he carefully pull my pants off not wanting me to have to leave with ripped clothes... not that it matters for him... he actually can teleport back home.

"Morgan I don't have time for teasing. i have to get going." He sighed.

"Always in a rush."

"Do you want to be fucked or not." he paused.

"Fine a rush it is." He said and I ripped his pants off quickly and without hesitation I pushed into his ass. "Oh god." He groan. "Babe I get your in a rush, but man does this feel good or what?" I groan in response and he wrapped his legs around my waist for better excess to his ass. I started to fuck him fast and hard as I rubbed his dick. He groan and threw head back, but I put my hand behind it so it wouldn't hit the wall. I went faster and harder and he groan ripping his nails in my thick red hair. "God damn it Strawberry you need to go harder if you want me to cum quick." I smiled at the nickname and went harder and faster and he ripped his nails into my flesh and cam so hard his body shook. I cam and we stayed there for a minute to catch our breath before we pulled apart. i pulled my clothes on and looked over my shoulder.

"There is that better?" He smiled.

"Defiantly." He said and I laughed.

"Your such a horny freak." He laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Tell me you love me." i frown. He sighed. "Forget it." He said pulling back and pulling his clothes on as best as he could.

"Morgan." I said sighing. He sighed.

"I know. This is just sex." he said sad.

"Morgan."

"I'll drop it." He said pushing his hair out of his face.

"Goddamn it Morgan I love you." I froze and looked at me. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to get that tight ass over here and kiss me." He smiled and practically ran over and kissed me. I smiled and kissed him back and pulled back.

"I love you too." he said and buried his head into my neck licking, biting, sucking. I groan. "Am I'm horny again." I pushed him back.

"I have to go." He pouted like a baby.

"Just one... maybe two rounds. I like when we go hard." I sighed.

"How can I ignore those beautiful blue eyes." he smiled and pushed me against the wall.

"Time for me to be inside." he said smiling horny as hell.

(Shea's pov)

I sighed passing back and forth in the house. I can't believe this. I looked down at the photo I found in Shay's room. Shay was standing with some tall kid standing behind him with his arms wrapped around my brother's waist. He had his head buried in my brother's neck. I shivered at the thought. Was he gay? If he is dad's going to flip. I heard the door and hid. "Ya I don't think they'll be home until- Morgan." I froze and saw my brother with that boy from the photo. "Morgan" pulled my brother into and started kissing his neck.

"You said they wouldn't be home for awhile."

"Goddamn it Mor- oh god." I heard my brother moan as the man moved his hand down. "Why must you always be such a horny bastard." The dark hair boy laughed.

"And why must you always be in a rush." My brother pushed Morgan back.

"Stop Morgan wait until we are at least in my room." Morgan sighed.

"What not on the couch." My brother hit the guy in the shoulder.

"Dude." Morgan laughed.

"Fine. Kitchen floor?"

"Morgan you perv room or no sex." The guy Morgan eyes went huge and he grabbed my brother's hand.

"Room now." He commanded and pulled my brother out and my brother laughed.

"Perv."

"No sexolholic because of you. You make me go crazy." Morgan said as he stopped and kissed my brother. "God I love you." My brother blushed slightly.

"Yaya upstairs then sex." Morgan pouted. "Morgan." My brother said crossing his arms.

"Why can't we do it in the kitchen?"

"Because my parents would kill-

"Then cut your great dick off I know, but it would fun to see their faces if they walked in."

"Oh my god your such a horrible influence." Morgan smiled.

"Maybe, but I still love you like crazy." My brother rolled his eyes.

"You sure love that word today." Morgan smiled.

"Don't you love me?" He asked pouting and my brother laughed.

"I love you from the moon and back." Morgan smiled.

"Then the-

"Bedroom now Morgan or no sex." Morgan grumbled and stomped his foot like a child and headed upstairs. "God that fucken perv." My brother said shaking his head.

"Hey strawberry hurry up already or I'll start without you." My brother's eyes widen.

"Dude." I heard Morgan laughed.

"I turned you on didn't I?" He asked and my brother blushed.

"Shut up already and hurry up." My brother said running up the stairs. I got out my eyes wide. My brother wasn't just gay he had a lover and... he loved him?


	2. Ch 2: One Finds out

I was sitting at the table when Shay came back down. He jumped. "What the fuck Shea?"

"We need to talk." i said turning to him.

"Um... sure what's up?"

"I found this in your room." I said sliding it to him. His eyes went huge.

"Why the fuck were you-

"Because mom asked you to clean your room months ago and I thought I would help you. Who the hell is that?" My brother sighed and sat down.

"Shea-

"No lies Shay. Your my twin. Were supposed to tell each other everything." He sighed.

"He's my boyfriend. Okay? I'm gay. Go ahead and yell at me for being who I am." i sighed.

"Shay I'm not mad that your gay. I'm mad that you didn't tell me. How long have you been-

"Well... since 5 years ago when i met Morgan." he said pointing to the dark haired boy. "He helped me feel better when my cat died remember Wisky?" I nod and he sighed. "Well one thing led to another and he kissed me." he said sighing. "At the time I thought I was fucked up for not pulling away in disgust and actually liking it and kissing him back. I lost my virginity that day to him." I looked at him shocked.

"You were 14." he nod.

"Ya and I... I slept with him. We have been together ever since. I never wanted you all to find out because I thought you would think that he just turned me gay... but he didn't and-

"Shay." i said softly wiping his eyes. "Your my brother. I love you. I'll accept you either way. If your happy I'm happy." He smiled.

"Really?" I nod and he hugged me. "I was so worried that you would hate me." I laughed.

"Never." He smiled and pulled back. "So... when do I get to meet the guy that you love so much?" My brother blushed deep red and I laughed. "Come on I can joke I'm your sister after all." He sighed.

"You can meet him when-

"Meet who?" We looked up at my mom as she walked in.

"Uh..." My brother said unsure.

"The guy he wants me to try to date. He thinks he's good for me." Shay nod.

"Oh really what's his name?" I looked at Shay for help.

"Jessie. Jessie Westker." My mother frowned.

"I don't know him."

"Ya he's a good friend of mine. In fact I think i'll have her come with me to meet him." With that he dragged me out of the house.

"Who the hell is Jesse Westker."

"Why the hell are you talking about Jes?" We looked up and saw the dark haired kid walking over.

"Jesus Morgan stop doing that." My brother said jumping. I rolled my eyes.

"So... why are you talking about Jes."

"Who the hell is-

"He's Morgan's brother. What I panic." i pinched him and he jumped. "Ow." I shook my head crossing my arms.

"I hate you." He smiled.

"I know." He said and looked over at Morgan. "This is my annoying- ow you know what my bitchy sister Shea." I glared at him. Morgan rolled his eyes.

"Morgan Westker." he said and I shook his head.

"Nice to meet you and you are an ass." I said to Shay who was rubbing his arm.

"Damn you made me bleed." i laughed.

"Good." Morgan frown.

"So what did Strawberry freak out about and saw my brother's name for?" He asked and I raised my eyebrow and Shay turned bright red.

"Shut up Morgan your giving her new ideas to torcher me." I laughed.

"Your not hearing the end of that one." He glared at me.

"Anyways... um... Shea kind of found out... and I was saying how you could meet her when my parents walked in."

"Ya and so apparently I have Strawberry made a date for me with your brother." I said stressing the word strawberry making Shay glare at me.

"Oh shut it." He said mad. Morgan laughed.

"Um... right... your screwed with that one. My brother is um... difficult at times. If he hears about that he is going to live up to it. An excuse or not." I rolled my eyes.

"Ya well I'm not like my brother who is bright red." I said smiling and Shay turned even redder.

"Oh shut up." he said grumpy. Morgan laughed.

"Oh poor baby." Morgan said wrapping his arm around my brother who blushed more. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you do realize you could not dragged me out of a warm house to a cold outside." Shay rolled his eyes.

"Like I said I paniced."

"Please you would have been screwed if I didn't come up with the date thing, but of course your the one who had to give a name."

"So what?" I crossed my arms.

"You do realize who are parents are right?" Shay froze.

"Crap."

"Your an idiot." I said and ruffled his hair. "Bye Strawberry." I said laughing.

(Morgan's pov)

"What did she mean?" I asked my suddenly cold boyfriend.

"Well... My parents are the type who wants to know every detail and that means... she'll need details and..."

"Don't worry Strawberry." I said calmly. "I guess to get out of this jam is to just have those two go on a date. Jes won't care." I said honestly. Shay sighed.

"My sister is... um like the total opposite of me. I get blushing and flustering while my sister is the biggest tease in the world. I don't think Jesse has the patience for her."

"Don't worry Strawberry I'll talk to Jes about it." I said and kissed his ear biting it a bit. "I'll think of all of it." I whispered in his ear. "I should go, but want to come over." He sighed melting in my arms.

"Yes." I smiled.

"Good because at my house they know I'm gay... meaning we can fuck as long as my parents don't get mad." I whispered in his ear and dragged him off.


	3. Ch 3: Date Night

(Shea's pov)

I pulled on my skinny black jeans with the holes and pulled on my white high tops and a white top. I pulled my long firey red hair back into a braid showing my ears. I heard a knock and walked down. "Hey look Jesse isn't into teasing so-

"You worry too much bro." I said rolling my eyes.

"Look i told mom I'm hanging out with a friend and that after the date I'll pick you up meaning Jes is going to bring you to Morgan's place so that we can get our story straight before going home." I nod.

"Sounds good." I said and walked down the hall.

"One more thing Jesse is Morgan's twin so they look a lot alike, but Jesse doesn't have Morgan's floppy curly black hair. i mean Jesse has-

"Look bro I can see him for myself in a minute. So relax." I said and pulled my phone out and checked it before pushing it back into my pocket and was about to open the door.

"Look."

"Shay I'm fine." I sighed sighing and opened the door. the guy was hotter than Morgan. He looked just like him, but they had totally different looks. This guy had spiked up black hair and dark blue eyes. He had small black plugs and he was in a pair of black baggy combat pants, black steel toe boots, a black shirt with a blood red skull dripping of blood on the front, and black baggy sweatshirt. He also had a pierced bottom lip, there was two black hoops on either end of his lip. He was wearing a cross and then a skull that hangs above the cross. He had his hood on over his head. He had a chain on his waist attached to his pants with a chain down to his thigh. An inch above that chain was another and then another few inches about that one was a third one. From the lowest one was a cross on it that was black.

He was defiantly hot. "You must be Shea. Shay's sister right?" I ignored his looks and smiled nciely.

"Shea O' Finnegan." i said nicely. He laughed.

"You don't have to be formal darling." He said leaning against the door Frame.

"Jesse just shut up and take my sister on a quick date." Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Easy Strawberry. I don't think my bro likes when your all worked up." he said smiling evilly. "Anyways here's my keys to the house if you need them. My parents are out tonight so you get the whole house to yourself for a few hours." Shay blushed deep red, but he still took the keys. "Now don't go crazy got it. I know how horny my bro can get." he said. "Bedroom only no matter what that fucker says." Jes said as he held his hand out. "Now beautiful lets go on that great date shall we." I rolled my eyes and walked past him.

"Like I said the names Shea I don't go by pet names." I heard him laugh.

"Well she's going to be interesting." I heard him say before he caught up with me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX an hour later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ya but like I was saying-

"No offense, but I only agree to this to help my brother." Jessie rolled his eyes.

"Ya, but we could have fun doing this." I laughed.

"Look I just want to get to know Morgan and-

"You do realize my bro is gay right?"

"Haha very funny. And yes I do. I just want to get to know the guy my bro is fucking. So... have Morgan been gay for awhile now?" He smiled.

"Well... We found out that he was gay when he was 10 and started sucking the dick of a friend from school." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious." Jessie laughed.

"So am I. He told us he knew he was gay since forever, but we found out with him in the middle of fucking at the time he didn't know much about sex... now... he's addicted." i laughed.

"Ya so I heard." He smiled seriously this time.

"When I first met your bro I thought that he was just my brother's friend. i had no idea that he was his boyfriend until I heard the noises from my brother's room. I mean my bro is always flirting with his friends because he knows it either pisses them off or makes them uncomfortable. I mean your brother after he came downstairs with my brother was blushing like hell. After he left Morgan told me he was a closet gay and how they have been dating for two months and was too nervous to meet me right away."

"Why is that so strange? He's shy." Jesse nod.

"I know. That's why I couldn't believe how crazy they were about each other. My brother is open and confident with his gayness, but your brother wasn't. Morgan went for open gays because 1 it was less drama with having to keep it hidden and 2 because that meant he can fuck him without worry. I'm not saying there's anything wrong with Shay, but he isn't Morgan's type. Morgan's into the confident, sex crazed, and groping guys who he could just kiss in public and turn into something more, but as time went on I saw what he saw in him."

"Which was?"

"Well they completed each other. My brother is wild. He is sex crazed too. He's the type of guy who would walk around naked if he could. My brother doesn't care what people think of him or if he's in a public place fucking some guy. Then your brother is the type of guy whose shy, quiet, and blushy." I nod laughing.

"Ya blushy he is." Jesse smiled.

"But with all that Shay keeps Morgan tame and controlled while Morgan brings Shay out of his shell and more wild. They were total opposites, but that's what made them work. They love each other even with the little they have in common." I nod.

"Ya. That's sweet." Jesse smiled.

"Ya. They are defiantly a couple who you can just look at and see just how much they're in love. I look after Morgan my whole life because he was my gay brother, who used to get called fag and such like that and beat up, but with Shay around I don't have to worry about him getting beat up or called names. I'm happy for him because of that one fact." i nod.

"That's nice." he nod smiling.

"Anyways... we should go." I nod.

"Ya." With that we stood up and left the restaurant we were at after paying the bill.

We made it back to his house a few minutes later. We walked in and saw Shay with his head in Morgan's lap watching tv. "Wow I thought Morgan would have you up in his room for hours." Shay laughed looking at the tv. Morgan pouted.

"I would have loved that, but Shay yelled at me for being to horny." Shay blushed and Jesse laughed.

"Yes and that's new when? You usually charm your way into his pants." Morgan sighed.

"I made a bet that I could go a week without sex." Jessie looked at him shocked.

"Congrats Shay you just killed my brother."

"He'll be fine. If not then... ya he'll die."

"Oh it's not that big of a deal. It's just sex." I said sitting down with Jessie walking behind me.

"Just sex?!" Morgan said shocked. "Just sex?! You obliviously hadn't had a good fuck in a long time." I rolled my eyes... not wanting to tell them that it has been a year.

"I can help you with that." Jessie said pulling me into his arms.

"Jessie I wouldn't do that if-

"Ow!" Jessie said as I stepped on his foot so hard I heard it crack.

"If you want to keep your foot... too late." Shay said looking back at the tv.

"Next time don't touch me." Morgan burst out laughing.

"Okay your sister is now my best friend." He said to Shay.

"I thought I was your best friend." Shay said sad and Morgan smiled.

"No your the love of my life." He said and kissed Shay. Morgan reluctantly pulled back.

"Horny Mor?" Shay asked and Morgan grumbled.

"Oh shut it Strawberry." I could see what Jessie meant. My brother seemed more out going when it was just us in here and not in the public.

"I'm going to have to go soon." Shay said looking over at me.

"No." Morgan said like a child. "Stay another hour please?" He said pouting. Shay sighed.

"One hour that's it."

"Ya." Morgan said happy and kissed Shay intensely. Shay pushed him back.

"Hey your only going to torcher yourself if you kiss me like that."

"Okay seriously Shea you need to have a fuck to understand." Shay said quietly.

"Really Shay because-

"Look I will help you if you would let me."

"Just go jerk off perv." I said to Jesse making Shay laugh.

"You know I'm right though. You were in a way better mood with De-

"Say that name and I'm kicking you were you'll hate it." Morgan looked at me shocked.

"Hey that's my favorite part of him." I laughed. Shay glared at me.

"Hey I'm just pointing out the trust." He said. I rolled my eyes. "You can't always depend on your vibrator." For the first time in 5 years I blushed.


	4. Ch 4: One Finds Love Again

Jessie had just came from the other room with water when he heard Shay and spilled the sip he just took all over the floor laughing. I glared at Shay. "Fuck you." I said stomped out.

"Oh come on Shea I was kidding. Shea." I slammed the door and pulled the cigarettes out of my sneaker.

(Jessie's pov)

Shay sighed. "Great." He sat and sat up. "I should go and make sure she isn't that upset." He said standing.

"No Shay I can do that. I think she doesn't really want to talk to you." I said and walked out. I found her smoking outside with tears in her eyes. I sighed. "Look Shay went to far and he knows it." She turned and saw me.

"Just go fuck off." She said looking away taking another blow. I sighed.

"It's been a year and a half since I last had sex and I do jerk off a lot because I get too horny. So I know how you feel, but it won't help either us not to have sex." I said standing next to her. "Or to have lung cancer." I said pulling the stick from her mouth and fingers putting it out. "Look what we both need is to have a good fuck. So... why not have this be a one time kind of thing. And please stop smoking it won't help." She sighed. "So..."

"Fine if, **If, **I were to agree will you never bring it up again?"

"Only if you want me to."

"Fine, but I have smoker's breath so-" I cut her off with a single short kiss.

"That's fine come on." i took her hand and first wiped her eyes and lead her into the house. Shay looked at us curious as we walked past them to the stairs. He was going to ask, but I shook my head silencing him. I lead up to my bedroom closing the door behind us.

"Wow your rooms a mess." I laughed.

"Ya sorry I haven't had a girl up here in awhile." I said and cleaned the bed off.

"So umm..." I sighed.

"Just sit down, close your eyes, and relax." She nod and sat down closing her eyes. I kissed her softly and pulled her shirt off over her head.

"Um..."

"Relax Shea." I said and unhooked her bra. I leaned forward and licked her boob and I felt her shiver. I took her boob all in my mouth making her gasp I sucked it while my other hand rubbed her other. She moaned and I laid her down throwing my shirt off. I Licked her tit and she gasped and moaned. I bit it and she arched her back moaning loudly. I smiled and pulled off. "Hmmm... your a rough kind of girl." i said and squeezed both her nipples making her moan. I rubbed them hard and fast and she moaned grabbing a fistful of sheets for each hand. I smiled and stopped earning me a whimper. "Relax sweety. I'll give you more. Just moving on." I said quietly in her ear.

I pulled her pants off and wet underwear. "I haven't... um... in a while."

"Shh." I said quietly. "It's okay." I said and kissed up her leg making her moan. I reached her center and slipped my tongue in and she gasped and moaned. i licked and rubbed my finger in her. I heard her panting and her walls clenched. I pulled back.

"I was-

"I know. I want you to wait." I said and pulled my pants off with my boxers. I looked down at her. "I'll go slow." She nod and I slid in moaning from her tightness. I wanted for her to first get used to it then secondly to make her not cum right away." I started to pump into her and she moaned. I pulled almost the way out and slammed back in. She dug her nails into me moaning.

"Harder." She said and I leaned down.

"Whatever you want my princess just ask." I whispered in her ear and did the same thing over and over harder and harder. She screamed and wrapped her legs around my waist. I once again slammed into her harder and she gasped.

"I want you to fuck me with all your power Jesse." She said and I smiled. God this girl didn't jump around the bush. This girl knows how to turn you on and make you scream. I went even harder and faster as hard and fast as I could go. I cam as she did and I buried my mouth into her neck biting it. She soon stopped shaking and cumming and laid down still panting. I rolled onto my back.

"So... still think sex is no big deal." she laughed.

"God that was incredible." I smiled and sighed.

"Your welcome."

"Thank you." She said and rolled over kissing my chest. "I think I should tank you for real." I frown at her confused and my eyes went huge and I gripped the sheets looking down at her hunger filled eyes as she sucked my dick. i groan letting my head fall back. She went harder and faster biting the tip as she did so. My eyes snapped open and I gripped the sheets harder.

"Shit Shea I'm going to- ahhh crap." I groan as I cam so hard I saw stars. Whatever I was thinking soon faded when i saw her lick it all up. "Shit." I said my dick turning hard again. She smiled and rubbed my dick and rubbed the tip with her other hand's thumb. I groan gripping the sheets again, still in the high I cam quicker and harder. My whole body shook. "Oh goddamn it." She smiled and curled up against me, her head on my chest. I was breathing heavy and I sighed. "You should get ready to go." She nod.

"Thanks Jes." She said as she sat up the blankets falling off her form. I groan.

"No prob." I said and got dressed.

We came downstairs moment later and I saw Morgan sitting on the counter with a jug of ice cream. "Shay did you break my brother?" Shay laughed as he entered the room.

"He kind of lost with you guys killing each other upstairs... I think the noise turned him on." I sighed.

"Shay just fuck my brother. The bet is not worth this." Shay rolled his eyes.

"I'll meet you in the car then." Shea said walking out.

"Ummm... ya I'll walk her out." I said walking out and taking her hand. "Just so you know... you were... god that was..."

"I know." She said smiling. "Look Jes-

"Fuck." I blushed hearing my brother.

"Ignore them... you get used to it." I said opening Shay's car door.

"Look I know we agreed to... um-

"Look Shea I get it." I said and I leaned down and kissed her. "It was amazing. i would love to do it again sometimes." She smiled. "Get horny then just call me. I'll fix it." I said and she smiled.

"Thanks." She stood up on her pinky toes and kissed me.

"Okay ready to go when you are." Shay said smiling. We laughed at Shay and I kissed Shea once more.

"Bye my princess." i whispered and walked off. "And by my strawberry." I said kissing him on the head.

"Eww fuck off Jesse." I laughed and walked in and saw a happy Morgan under a blanket on the couch.

"Feeling better?" He smiled.

"Best fuck in forever." I laughed.

"Ya well go upstairs and go to bed." I said smiling. "I need to sleep and dream."

"Don't have a sex dream." My brother called as I went upstairs, little did he know that was exactly what I wanted to dream of my princess.


	5. Ch 5: Coming Clean and Meetings

(Shea's pov)

After a week of not seeing Jesse after the amazing sex I couldn't take it. I walked outside and down the road and knocked on his door. It was around midnight by the time I broke. i took deep breath and waited. A tired Morgan opened the door. "What it's early."

"It's midnight."

"I... I... oh what do you want already." i laughed.

"Is Jes-

"Hey princess." Jesse said pushing his brother out of the way.

"Hey Jes-mmph." I said as Jesse pulled me to him kissing me. "I'm guessing you missed me." i said smiling and he rolled his eyes.

"No time. Fuck. Now." he said kissing me again. The door closed and Morgan yawned.

"Your just in luck my parents just left and-

"Morgan shut up and go see your boyfriend. I need to fuck now." Jesse said and pushed me down on the couch.

"Why do you get to fuck on the-

"Morgan." Jesse warned and Morgan rolled his eyes walking out.

"Fine." I threw his shirt off after Morgan left. He smiled and kissed me more pulling my shirt and bra off. He pulled our pants off.

"No foreplay. I need to do this now." He said and pushed into me. I gasped. "Sorry if this hurts, I just need to do this now before I lose it."

"Don't worry I like it ruff and I had the same feeling." I said kissing him and rolling my hips. He groaned and fucked me harder and faster.

After we finished I was sitting on his lap making out with him, with our clothes all on, when we heard the door open. I climbed off his lap as Shay and Morgan walked in. "God you two are horny." My brother said shaking his head. I laughed and rolled my eyes going back to kissing Jesse pulling him down to me. "Seriously-

"We're keeping it pg 13." Jesse said between kisses. Morgan rolled his eyes dragging Shay upstairs. Jesse groan kissing me more. "You taste so good." He said kissing down my neck. We heard the door open again and all four of us froze. Shay and Morgan had almost made it to the stairs to.

"Damn parents." Morgan mumbled and sat down on the couch upset. I sighed annoyed and Jesse and I sat up.

"Ya I know." Jesse said fixing his hair and I fixed mine. Two parents walked in. They had black hair and looked just like Jesse and Morgan.

"What got you too glaring?" The woman asked.

"This is Shea my girlfriend." Jesse said wrapping his arm around me. His mom sighed.

"Sorry forgot we had horny teenagers." they said walking to the kitchen. Shay blushed as Morgan unzipped his pants.

"Morgan." He hissed quietly pushing him back and zipping his pants again. Morgan growled upset.

"Damn it." he mumbled and grabbed Shay's hand pulling him up. "There's no fucking way I'm giving up sex just you two are home." Morgan yelled as he and Shay went upstairs.

"They're used to him by now." I laughed at Jesse's joke and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Your brother is bad." The woman said coming back in. "Are you thirsty or hu-

"She's fine mom." Jes said frowning. "But I'm defiantly- ow." He said as I pinched his slowly moving down hand. His mom laughed.

"You are officially my daughter." I smiled. "Anyone who treats him like that is worthy enough for me."

"That hurt." Jessie said rubbing his hand. I rolled my eyes and kissed it better.

"Is that better?" He sighed.

"Well I would love you to kiss else where, but ya... I guess." I rolled my eyes. His mom laughed.

"Call me Cary and that's my husband Liem." i smiled.

"Nice too meet you." I said and they nod happily and she went to the kitchen and kissed her husband more lovingly than expected. Jesse groaned.

"Seriously disgusting."

"No it's called love." Jesse rolled his eyes at me and lean down kissing me again.

(Shane's pov)

I was sitting on the couch with my brother Shawn when my sister and brother Shea and Shay came home. "Hey... or not." They walked to the kitchen Shay looked nervous. We followed them in and saw Shay sighing.

"Mom, dad, I have something to tell you." They turned and frowned.

"What is it honey?" he looked down sighing.

"I have a boyfriend... not a girlfriend. His name is Morgan." I dropped the tv remote shocked.

"My brother's gay." I said shocked and Shawn looked shocked too. My mother covered her mouth shocked beyond words, but my father just smiled.

"I figured it out awhile ago." We all looked at dad shocked.

"Why didn't you say anything? Or even yell at me? And how?" Shay asked.

"Well I thought that when you were ready you would tell me and the family. And how... I saw you two kissing on my way to work." Shay's face went bright red. "I was pissed, but I couldn't be late to work and by the time I was done with work I came to terms of it." Shay looked down.

"What about you mom?" He asked and my mom smiled.

"When do we meet him?" Shay smiled brightly.

"Thank you." He said hugging her. She smiled.

"Your still Shay right?" He nod.

"Of course I am. I'm just gay too." She smiled.

"Good then i don't care... it'll be a bit before I adjust, but I'm happy that your happy." i sighed.

"Now if only I could get that from mom with my hooker friends." Shawn said and my parents glared at him. He laughed.

"Kidding relax."

"So you two-

"We could give less than a fuck." I said and Shawn nod.

"Who cares you suck balls and the rest of us suck-

"Shawn Matthew O' Finnegan!" Our mother yelled shocked and I burst out laughing.

"Dude your so bad." What was worst was Shay's blush.


	6. author note VERY IMPORTANT READ IT!

This is a very important author note. If you look on my page I have many Vamphala books right now and I thought I should give you the book order for the Vamphala series.

Here is the order.

1 Vamphala

1 1/2- Vamphala: The O' Finnegan Clan

2 Vamphala: New Girl

You can read the 3rd book at any time. You can read it before the others or not, because it's more a spin off of the original series. I'm writing three of them now all together. I have a few chs of book 1, a few of book 1 1/2, and a bit of book 3. I won't do book 2 until 1 and 1 1\2 is done, but read 3 whenever you want it doesn't totally matter when you read that one as much as with all the others. I just thought I should clearify it for you. I'll update as much as I can, but please Review it helps me get inspired to write. Any comments or concerns you have in my books so far just write a quick review and I'll take them in as concentration. Okay. Remember I love all who reads my stories and you make me a better writer so thank you. I'm writing for all of you.


	7. Ch 6: Babies!

(Shea's pov)

Lying to my family about where I was going isn't fun, but has to be done. I walked into the abandon apartment building and looked around. "Shamus?" I yelled, but got no answer. "Sha Sha come out here I got some warm food." Again nothing. Now I was getting worried. "Shamus honey come out. Shamus!" I yelled worried. "Shamus Liem O' Finnegan come out this insist." I yelled, but got no answer. I felt tears roll down my face. I put the food down and headed upstairs to the second floor. "Shamus! Shamus! Shamus!" I yelled going through all the rooms and floors with no sign. I fell down onto my knees crying. "Shamus baby come out." I said crying.

"Mommy?" I looked up and saw a boy walk in. He was only 5. He had curly short red hair and a pale face. He was in a bit too big of jeans, yellow carpenter boots, a blue t shirt, and a brown plaid shirt over it. I stood up and ran over to him hugging him.

"Baby when mommy calls for you come over." I said kissing his cheek and forehead then other cheek.

"Sorry mommy I went for a walk." I sighed.

"Sweety I told you to stay in here at all times. I know you don't like it here, but you have to until I find a place for us." He nod.

"I know mommy. I'm sorry." He said and I scooped him up.

"Alright a quick bath, some super, and then bed." i said and brought him to the bathroom. i put him in the tub and turned it on washing him up. When I finished I dressed him in t-rex footy pjs and sat him down at a table. "Eat up."

"Mommy will I ever get to see uncles and grampa and gramma." I sighed.

"I don't know sweety. Just eat okay." He nod and ate the stake, patatos, green beans, and broccoli. He was always a good boy. Eating everything on the plate. I picked him up. "Okay pumpkin bed time." I said and laid him down in the bed and covered him up.

"Mommy. Can you stay here tonight?" i sighed. My parents would be worried, but today was close. I nod and slid into the bed with my baby boy. We snuggled together and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the morning I got a text. "Hey babe I miss you please come to my house asap." I smiled.

"Mommy?" i looked up and saw my baby brushing his teeth.

"Ya Sha Sha?"

"Can I go with you?" I frown. I wouldn't be doing what he thought. Plus no one even knew he was born. I frown.

"Next time Shamus." He nod and walked out sad. I sighed tired. I got up and went to my bag. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and my sneakers. I went downstairs and grabbed an apple and then made toast and eggs.

"Yummy." Shamus said as he ran in. He was now dressed in ovals with a blue shirt underneath and a blue plaid shirt on. I smiled.

"Eat up and then I'll kiss you goodbye." He nod and ate slowier than normal I noticed. The poor baby misses me. I knew this day would come when he grew tired of being hidden. If anyone would understand it should be Jesse... right?

"There is something I need to tell you when i get to your house. Please be open and listen." I texted Jesse.

"Sha Sha you know what. Let's go after you finish." He looked up smiling and ate faster. I smiled and bit my apple. We finished and I walked hand in hand with Sha as we walked to Jesse's. Everyone looked at me confused, but I ignored them. We arrived at Jesse's and I bent down. "Sha be respectful and quiet okay. Only say something when I tell you to." He nod and I stood up and knocked on the door. Jesse opened it with his usual smile. He looked at me and noticed Sha.

"Whose this little guy?" Jes asked as he knelt down to him. I nod to Sha and he looked at Jesse.

"I'm Shamus." He said quietly. "You can call me Sha though." Jesse smiled.

"I'm Jesse. You can call me Jes." Sha nod and smiled a small smile. jesse stood up and turned to me. "Come on in." He said leading us into the house. "Ya my parents aren't here... so we got the house mostly to ourselves." I nod and looked down at Sha who looked around unsure. "So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" He asked as he sat down on the couch. I knelt down in front of Sha.

"You can look around if you want." I said and Sha looked nervous, but nod and let go of my hand walking around. I stood up and turned to Jesse. He smiled and kissed me.

"I missed you. So whose the kid?" I sighed.

"That's what I needed to tell you." He frown, but nod. I sat down on his lap scared. "You remember the guy Shay talked about before?" Jes nod.

"Ya your ex." I nod and looked over at Sha who was looking at a picture that he found interesting. Jes followed my gaze onto the boy. "Wait he's... Shea?" He said looking at me. I looked down.

"Would you hate me if I said yes." He sighed.

"I would never hate you Shea, but why didn't you tell me." I sighed.

"I haven't told anyone." I said knowing he was going to freak out.

"You haven't even told you-

"Shhh. No I haven't no quiet. i don't want him to hear." Jes shook his head.

"You need to tell them Shea."

"I know, but... there still getting used to Shay's secret. if I spring this on them they will loose it." Jes was about to say something, but Shamus walked in. "Hey sweety." I said picking him up after getting of Jes's lap. Shamus smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "What's up pumpkin?" I asked as he leaned his head against me. He looked up.

"I'm tired." He said yawning. He usual gets naps and doesn't walk far. He's probably already tired out. I laughed.

"Okay you can sleep if you want." I said and he nod and closed his eyes snuggling up to me. Whatever Jes was about to say vanished as he just smiled looking at the boy in my arms. "So your not mad?" I whispered. He looked up at me and sighed.

"What can I say I'm sucker for cute kids." I smiled and kissed him softly. "So what have you been doing with him while your parents are in the dark?"

"He stays in this building down the road. It's safe enough. I check in on him a lot." Jes nod.

"Still. I don't think you should leave him all on his own too much." I nod and sighed.

"Ya I know." I said and ran my fingers through Shamus' hair. We heard talking outside and I sighed.

"Look babe no offense, but I don't think your brother wants to find out this way." I nod and stood up, but then Shamus started to open his eyes.

"Shh baby it's okay just go back to sleep. Mommy is going to take you back now." Shamus pouted, but nod.

"You can take the back way out." Jes whispered in my ear and I nod.

We managed to get out just barely. I was at the hotel when I heard the doors opening. Shamus was playing with his cars so I stood up and looked down from the balcony and saw Jesse. "Hey my princess." He said laughing to his own corny joke. I rolled my eyes.

"Just shut up and come up here." He nod and started climbing up the stairs. I turned and saw Shamus looking at me. "Mommy's friend is visiting." I said and he nod and looked back down.

"Hey princess." He said and kissed me. I smiled and pulled back, but notice Sha's look, but he looked away to quick for Jes to notice. "Hey kiddo." Jes said sitting down next to him.

"Hi." Sha said quietly.

"Shamus give him a proper hello." I said and Sha looked up and over at Jes.

"Hi." He said nicer and Jes smiled.

"So what you up to kiddo?" Sha looked back down.

"Playing with my cars." Jes smiled.

"Ya I used to have cars at your age." He said looking at him. "I probably still have them if you want to play with them once in awhile." Sha looked up shocked.

"Can I?" He asked looking at me and I laughed.

"Sure." Sha smiled and looked back down. Jes smiled too. I sat down with them. "How about you tell Jes all about your cars." Sha smiled and nod.


	8. Ch 7: Daddy and Truth to Twin

p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px;"(Shea's pov)/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px;"I was laying down on Jesse's bed with little Shamus in between us asleep. "You know I think your parents would really want to know about Shamus." he said softly. I sighed./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px;""I know, but I don't want them to judge him." I said and Jesse sighed./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px;""Babe they won't-/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px;""Hey Jesse Shay needs to borrow one of your history books can we come in?" I sighed/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px;""I'll get for you later." He called./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px;""Jes he needs it now." I groaned and Jes stood up./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px;""Annoying little brothers." He muttered and grabbed his many history books and open the door blocking their view of Shamus. "Pick one." He said handing them the books./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px;""What that's not nice. Why don't you want us in your room? Are you hiding something?" I frown./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px;""Shea?" Shay said crossing his arms. Jesse looked over at me as if to say 'now is the best time to spill'. I glared at Jes./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px;""Fine." I said grumbling, but more to Jesse. Jesse sighed and opened the door. Shay and Morgan walked in looking around for something missed place./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px;""Holy hell whose that?" Morgan almost yelled, but Jesse muffled his voice behind his hand./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px;""Shh will you the kid needs sleep." He said quietly. Morgan pushed his hand back frowning./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px;""Why is there a kid here?" Shay asked confused. I looked down not wanting to answer. Jesse dragged Morgan out./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px;""But I wanna see the drama." He called./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px;""Is that... is that Derek's and yours?" He asked shocked. Tears came to my eyes and Shay sat down pulling me into his arms. "Shhh Shea it's okay we all have secrets. I waited years before telling you I had a boyfriend... what were you 14 when this happened?" I nod and sighed./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px;""Ya and I was just afraid to tell anyone... I told Jes and-/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px;""And he took the responsibility with you?" I smiled and nod./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px;""He knew for a few weeks. Shamus really likes him."/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px;""Shamus?" he said looking over at the boy. He was in a long blue shirt with a blue plaid shirt over it and jeans. He opened his small eyes and looked over at Shay. "Hey kid. I'm Shay and-/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px;""Uncle Shay?" He questioned and I nod and the kid sat up and hugged Shay. I smiled and Shay hugged him back./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px;""Hey kiddo." I smiled./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px;""Where's Jesse?" He asked pointing./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px;""I think he went downstairs." He slid away from Shay and slid down the bed and took off downstairs./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px;""Shamus?" i sighed and Shay and I headed down after him. Jesse was in the kitchen with Morgan when Shamus appeared in front of us./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px;""Hey kid." Jesse said and Shamus walked over looking up. Jesse bent down and picked him up. He held him while Shamus closed his eyes holding back./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px;""Hmmm I think he likes you." Morgan said and I smiled./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px;""Of course. What not to like." I said kissing Jesse. He smiled and kissed me back./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px;""Sure... so daddy Jesse is good then?" Morgan said smiling and Jesse rolled his eyes. Shamus turned tucking his head under Jesse's chin./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px;""He's my daddy." He said softly and quietly. I paused hearing that. Jesse looked down shocked. /p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px;""Does he usually-" Morgan started, but I cut him off by taking Shamus./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px;""What did you say sweety?" I asked and he hid his face./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px;""I want him to be my daddy." He whispered quietly. I smiled holding him./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px;""Okay well... this is a private time for you guys so." Shay said as he dragged Morgan out./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px;""Really why do I miss everything." He said pouting. I looked over at Jesse who smiled./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px;""Okay kiddo." Jesse said looking at him. "I would love to be your dad." He said and Shamus looked up hopeful. "So... do you want me to be that?"/p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px;""I want you as my daddy." He said softly and hugged Jesse. Jesse took him from me and held him in his arms. I smiled./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px;""Looks like your not going anywhere." I said to Jesse and kissed him. He kissed me back and whispered something to Shamus who nod. Jes put Sha down and he took off upstairs./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px;""What did you tell him to do?" I asked crossing my arms./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px;""You'll see. Close your eyes." I sighed and did as I was told. "Thanks Shamus." He said and I sighed./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px;""Well..." I heard him laugh./p  
p style="color: #000000; font-family: verdana,arial,helvetica,sans-serif; font-size: 12px;""Go ahead." I opened my eyes which went wide. "Shea Lilly O' Finnegan will you do me the honors by marrying me?" Tears fell from my eyes as I looked down at him on his knee with a red box in his hands with a ring in it. Shamus was sitting in front of him. I was speechless. "Um... babe you going to answer me?" He asked worried. I had no idea what to say. I was shocked speechless. Unable to give my answer. /p 


End file.
